Slide rail assemblies on the market are diverse in design. Typically, a slide rail assembly includes at least two slide rails which can be displaced relative to each other to bring the slide rail assembly into an extended or retracted state. In the three-section slide assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,679 B2 for example, the retention pin (40) and the stop piece (28) of the second slide (20) are respectively resisted by the stop (14) and the block (16) of the first slide (10) when the third slide (30) is in the fully extended state; consequently, the second slide (20) is retained at an extended position. When the third slide (30) is retracted relative to the second slide (20), the retention pin (40) on the second slide (20) is driven by the releasing member (50) on the third slide (30) to disengage from the stop (14) of the first slide (10) so that the second slide (20) and the third slide (30) can be retracted together relative to the first slide (10). The disclosure of the aforesaid patent is incorporated herein by reference.